My name is Yume Amane Chapter 1
by Akai-Lili
Summary: This is a story about Yume Amane, who gets kidnapped by Orochimaru. It's only the first chapter though.


I've lived in Konoha my whole life, and planned on staying there. I never became a ninja though. I didn't have the skills, I never had any skills. All I could do was be me and draw. So I was in a forest, just drawing peacefully, when I saw someone walk up to me. I didn't know the person personally, which was my luck, but I did know how dangerous he was. An enemy of Konoha. A smirk played on his lips as he looked at me. I decided to ignore him, as he probably didn't need me. So I drew and he sat down next to me, watching me draw. I had drawn a picture, of two former best friends. They had also been my best friends, and of course, one still was. The other was supposedly with the guy that sat right next to me. The picture I had drawn, was one of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke. Orochimaru smirked slightly, putting a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Well, my dear, I'm sure you don't want to, but you're coming with me." I stood up, deciding to ignore him again, but being troubled by his presence.

I started to walk away, back to the city I loved so much. A small part of me did want to go with him, but only to see Sasuke. I felt a hand grab my shoulder and sighed. "What do you want from me?" "I want you to come with me." "I don't want to." "I don't care." Like that I felt a snake bite me and I gasped, as I glared at him. "What the hell!" Then I slowly lost consciousness, and as I fell down Orochimaru had caught me. He just walked calmly to his own base, as he knew I wouldn't wake up for a while. After about half an hour, a black-haired boy that everyone knew as Sasuke joined him. "I still don't get why we need her." He said, knowing I'd force him to be nice like always, knowing he would as he had some weakness for me. But he didn't want to be nice, especially not because of a weakness. Weaknesses were there to be destroyed, but this was just because I was the only girl he could talk with knowing I wasn't fangirling. He just wanted to get revenge on his brother though. Orochimaru looked at Sasuke as they entered the base. "I already explained." "You said for experiments, but we could take all other people for that." Orochimaru shook his head as he put me down on a couch. "Not for this experiment." He stated and he looked at me, knowing I would wake up in a couple of hours and probably be very mad.

Sasuke just sighed and decided to let this subject go. "Learn me a new jutsu." Orochimaru looked at Sasuke. "Not now." Sasuke sighed annoyed and just left. Then he would train by himself. I was still sleeping as Orochimaru put my pencil and paper on a table, then continued to look at me. He wasn't really planning on doing an experiment or anything. He did want to train me maybe. Truth was, he didn't really know herself why they needed me. He was just fascinated by me, and once he was fascinated he wanted to have whatever he was fascinated with. So he had gotten me, with the excuse of wanting to use me as an experiment. Some experiment it was, he thought sighing, as he went and got a blanket and pillow and put them under and over me. I never noticed, but when I woke up, I definitely was mad. I glared at him, and he sighed a bit. "Don't be mad." That was totally out of character, was the first thought that came to my mind as I heard those words. He was supposed to be some evil enemy of the city, and not only our city. "I just got poisoned and kidnapped, and I'm not supposed to be mad?" I asked him sarcastically, and he nodded. "Exactly." I was very confused. Then also, hungry. And tired. "Can I have some food?" I asked, deciding my health came before being angry.

He nodded and ordered his subordinate, namely Kabuto, to make me some soup. Kabuto bowed and nodded as he left to make me soup, and I looked at Orochimaru. "Why do you need me?" Orochimaru sighed. "Wish I knew." Which confused me even more. "So technically you've brought me here for no reason." He raised an eyebrow. "Of course I've a reason." "Then tell me." He shook his head in refusal and then went to look away from me, staring at a wall, a thoughtful look on his face. I thought I didn't mind that much staying there if he wasn't going to hurt me, and I would probably get to see Sasuke too. I sighed and sat up straight, removing the blanket and looking around, just as Sasuke entered the room and looked at Orochimaru. I smiled a bit. "Hey Sasuke, long time no see." He hmpf'ed a bit, making me frown. "What's with that attitude? I'm still your friend, you know." Sasuke sighed and nodded. "I know, and that's why the attitude." He then stated he was going to take a shower and left, leaving Orochimaru and me alone again.

Orochimaru his gaze turned to me, snakes crawling on my lap as they apparently liked me. Well, that was a one-sided thing as long as they could poison me somehow. Orochimaru told me they wanted to be petted, and so I petted them softly. "Hm.." "Do you really dislike being here so much?" I shook my head. "I guess not. As long as I'm treated well.. And as long as I get a reason.." He sighed. "I'm fascinated." I shrugged. "So am I, by many of things." "I'm fascinated by you." I stared a bit. Did he honestly mean that? Why would someone be fascinated by me? But Kabuto got back with your soup, and because I was so hungry I forgot what Orochimaru had said and immediately dug into the soup. "That's delicious Kabuto!" I exclaimed as I ate, actually with a smile on my face. Kabuto thanked me and looked at Orochimaru, awaiting further orders. They never came, as Orochimaru was too busy looking at me, thinking about how much he liked my smile. Kabuto smiled a bit, somehow this change of attitude suited his master. He left again and went back to work, thinking he'd keep an eye on Orochimaru. I was done eating and looked at Orochimaru. "Do I have a room here?" Orochimaru nodded and stood up, gesturing for me to follow him. He didn't talk as he was still thinking, and stopped and opened a door for me. "Good night, Yume." I nodded. "Good night." And I laid down in bed and drifted off to sleep. Yume Amane is my name, pleased to meet you, hoping for you to follow my adventures.


End file.
